Keep Holding On
by Complices
Summary: Si leiste "Just Like Heaven" y te gustó, debes hecharle un vistazo a este... NOTA: Este fic NO es secuela del Just Like Heaven
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Este es otro fic de esos locos que nos gusta hacer. A diferencia del **_**Just Like Heaven**_**, en este no pasan tantas cosas bonitas, Brennan está en el sistema de adopción y Booth obviamente es víctima de abuso por parte de su padre, obviamente, por razones de conveniencia hemos puesto que tienen la misma edad, así que esperamos que les guste…**

**Dios, que daría yo por visitar la estatua de Neptuno en Virginia, es como el sueño de mi vida :P**

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

**Capítulo uno.**

Era un día soleado de verano como cualquier otro en las costas de Virginia: playa, sol y diversión. Seeley Booth caminaba por la arena algo distraído, iba de la mano con su actual novia, o mejor dicho ligue de verano, la había conocido solo dos semanas atrás, cuando él, su hermano y su madre llegaron de vacaciones a la casa de playa que su abuelo, años atrás había comprado en ese lugar, a decir verdad más que vacaciones, eran una forma de escapar de una persona en particular, su padre, quién desde que prácticamente tenia recuerdos no hacía más que beber y maltratar a su familia, llevaba dos semanas sin saber de él pero lo le importaba, cuando volviesen a Philadelphia todo volvería a la normalidad, y tendría que soportarlo un año más, hasta las próximas vacaciones.

Siguió caminando con su "novia", sin decir una palabra, tan solo disfrutando de su compañía hasta que llegaron a la estatua de Neptuno, el típico lugar de encuentro con sus amigos y conocidos, bromearon y jugaron un rato hasta que cansados solo se limitaron a mirar el paisaje, la puesta de sol, definitivamente Virginia era uno de los mejores lugares del país para escapar.

*

Temperance Brennan era una chica común, con una vida común y una familia común, a menos eso era lo que creía hasta que por arte de magia sus padres desaparecieron y su hermano la abandonó dejándola a su suerte en un sistema de adopción ineficaz. Se había mudado a Virginia casi dos meses atrás, su quinto traslado en menos de un año y era de esperarse, nadie quería adoptar a una chica de dieciséis años con un alto coeficiente intelectual que intimidaba a cualquier adulto sumándole además un alto nivel de inadaptación social pero al parecer los Roberts eran la excepción, tenían cinco hijos adoptivos, el mayor de veinte y la menor de doce, eran realmente agradables quizás por eso habían sido la familia con la que más había durado, el resto, al primer mes ya la habían devuelto al sistema.

Esa tarde ella y sus "hermanos" habían decidido ir por unos helados a la playa, era un lindo día y porqué no disfrutarlo, pronto comenzarían las clases y tendría nuevamente que refugiarse en sus amados libros esperando no ser trasladada otra vez. Cuando llegaron a la estatua de Neptuno los vio, el grupo de niñatos populares que habían estado molestándola un par de días atrás, trató de ignorarlos pero uno de ellos la reconoció.

-Vaya vaya…- dijo un chico rubio con ojos castaños – Y yo que pensaba invitarte a salir – rió- Gracias a dios que no lo hice, si alguien me hubiese visto con la nueva mascota de los Roberts habría sido una catástrofe mundial- todos rieron.

-¿Tu quien te crees que eres?- Peter, el mayor, lo cogió de la camiseta.

-Una persona normal, idiota… ¿Acaso no lo ves?-

-Vuelve a hablarle así a mi hermana y te las verás conmigo-

-¿Tu hermana?- rieron – Tú no tienes familia, eres adoptado, nadie te quiere asúmelo de una vez por todas-

-Hey Tom- dijo un chico alto, con cabello castaño y ojos oscuros – Déjalo ya, no vale la pena…-

-Pero Seel, no nos viene nada de mal algo de diversión-

-Sólo déjalo, acercarse a un grupo de freaks como estos solo nos baja el estatus ¿No quieres que eso suceda verdad?-

-Oh, ¿y hablar con gente estúpida acaso mejora el nuestro?- se adentró Temperance a la pelea.

-Wow ¡Puedes hablar por ti misma!- rió- Te felicito, pero mi tiempo no lo desperdicio hablando con gente como tú, lo siento, puedes ir a llorar por ahí-

Brennan miró a aquel chico fijamente, con rabia.

-Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para que un comentario tan nefasto de un muchacho tan imberbe pueda molestarme en absoluto.- miró a sus hermanos- Vámonos, anda… seguro que hay otro lugar donde se respire aire NO contaminado.-

-Ohh, si vete… puede que si respiro el mismo aire que tu se me pegue alguna enfermedad asquerosa y muera-

-No, Seeley, no quiero que eso suceda- una chica rubia lo abrazó y le besó en los labios, el sonrió cosa que hizo que a Temperance le hirviera la sangre – Deja ya que se vaya, tenemos cosas más interesantes que hacer-

-Seguro…- murmuró Temperance, con gesto de desprecio, dándose la vuelta para irse.

*

¿Quién se creía que era? Venir a llamarlo estúpido y encima llamarlo "muchacho imberbe" ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, Booth no podía quitársela de la cabeza, ni a ella ni a sus comentarios, una cosa tenia clara, no sabía siquiera como se llamaba pero sabía perfectamente que era una cerebrito con aires de superioridad y eso le reventaba, nadie lo llamaba así, menos una chica.

-Hey Seel… ¿En qué piensas?- le pregunto su novia cuando fue a dejarla a su casa.

-En nada- trató de sonreír.

-Ajá… el día habría sido perfecto sin esos losers en la playa ¿verdad?- se abrazó a él.

- Tal vez, nadie sabe- le besó despacio.

-Si quieres yo puedo hacer que aun sea perfecto…- le dijo antes de besarlo con más pasión.

-Quinn… espera… espera- se separó de ella cuando trató de quitarle la camiseta- No… no puedo- trató de inventar una escusa- Le prometí a mi hermano que hoy llegaría temprano, lo siento-

-Ahh pues, si es así… no te preocupes- le besó otra vez- ¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-Seguro…- sonrió y se marcho lentamente en dirección a su casa, una vez allí se recostó en su cama recordando cada segundo de la discusión con aquella chica extraña que había visto hoy.

*

Cuando Temperance salió de allí, se tranquilizó. Estaba orgullosa de haber rebatido a ese chico, ese chico que, a su opinión, no era más que un imbécil de esos que piensan que pueden conseguir cualquier cosa por su cara bonita. ¿Sería acaso inteligente? Lo dudaba. Pero si de algo no tenía duda alguna es que era guapo, demasiado guapo. ¿Y qué hay de la víbora que le sigue como un perrito faldero? A juzgar por su reacción aún poseía menos cerebro que él.

Se sentía harta: harta de tener que sobrellevar una vida que odiaba; harta de tener que aguantar comentarios de gente que ni siquiera la conocía, y aún peor, que ni si quiera se esforzaba por conocerla; harta de ser rechazada por ser diferente, por ser adoptada… con la certeza de que nada iba a cambiar. Había nacido, quizás, para llorar.

-No te angusties, Tempi.- dijo Peter, acariciándole el brazo.

-Estoy bien.- mintió, sentada en el porche de "su casa".

-Esos tipos son unos inmaduros.-

-Te equivocas.-

-¿Acaso los vas a defender?-

-La falta de seguridad te lleva a hacer este tipo de cosas.-

-¿Molestar a los demás?-

-Mira, Pete, no los defiendo, sus palabras me han hecho daño.- miró al suelo- Pero soy fuerte.-

-Lo sé- sonrió su hermano, levantándose- No tardes en entrar, ¿vale?-

-Tranquilo.- murmuró ella, y se quedó allí quieta, pensando en lo sucedido, a la espera de un nuevo día.

**_____________________________________________________________________________-**

**N/A: necesitamos su opinión, así que aceptamos todas las quejas y sugerencias :D, sé que es cortísimo, pero si les gusta, prometemos alargar los capítulos :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: :D mil gracias por los comentarios, aquí el capitulo dos :D**

**Si si, admito que Quinn es como mi alter ego, varios ya me lo dijeron en los post hahaah**

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

* * *

**Capítulo dos.**

Ese mismo martes, Temperance decidió acompañar a su hermana pequeña, Sarah, al McDonald's. Sus padres adoptivos estarían fuera, Peter y los demás tenían partido, y la más pequeña debía quedarse con ella. Entonces así lo hizo. Parecía un día tranquilo: no hacía demasiado frío, no llovía, se había despertado de un buen humor casi extraño… pero todas esas buenas nuevas no durarían demasiado. Iba a llover, y tanto que lo haría.

Cuando su primera imagen en la entrada fue la de aquel payaso y su novia la víbora comiendo tan acarameladamente en una de las mesas, supo que la comida no terminaría bien, no había sido pues una buena idea. Buscó una mesa lo suficientemente alejada pero para su desgracia no pasó desapercibida. Soportó la mirada de ambos sobre ella, pero no apartó la suya, después de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar nada era capaz de asustarla.

-¿Qué quieres comer, Sarah?-

-Un happy meal.-

-Como siempre.-

-Como siempre.- repitió la niña, sonriente.

Se acercó hacia la caja para pedir. No estuvo más de cinco minutos y a su vuelta comenzaron a comer tranquilamente.

*

¿Ella aquí?, fue lo primero que se le cruzó a Seeley por la mente cuando la vio cruzar la puerta del restaurante, todo lo "romántico" de su cita se fue directamente al tacho de la basura cuando Quinn comenzó a mirarla con odio, el también la miró pero no de la misma manera, ella por lo visto ni se inmutó y siguió como si no los hubiese visto, mejor para él.

Siguieron comiendo su hamburguesa y de vez en cuando se besaban, pero de un momento a otro Quinn se levantó con la escusa de ir al baño y luego pasar por otra coca-cola, el dejó que pasara por su lado y se dispuso a comer sus patatas.

*

Temperance aprovechó la poca cantidad de gente en la cola para levantarse a por los nuggets de Sarah, por los cuales tenía que esperar. Hizo caso omiso a todo y no se dio cuenta de que delante tenía a la víbora hasta que ésta dio la vuelta para volver a la mesa. Fue un arduo choque de miradas, y no sólo eso. La chica utilizó aquel momento para derramar sobre el jersey de Brennan su recién comprada coca-cola.

-Ohh… lo siento huerfanita- sonrió con malicia – No noté que estabas justo aquí-

Temperance se enfureció. Habría querido insultarle, gritarle, pero sólo se limitó a pagarle con la misma moneda. Cogió una fanta de naranja que acababan de servir en una bandeja del mostrador y la derramó elegantemente sobre la cabeza de la novia "inocente".

-Vaya, yo tampoco.- murmuró.

-Idiota…- la empujó enfurecida- ¡Mira como me has dejado el pelo!-

-¿Pero de qué te quejas? Si es fanta de naranja. La vitamina C es buenísima para darle un poco de brillo y vida, que falta le hacía.-

-¡Me las vas a pagar!- le empujo hasta que cayó al piso, Quinn encima de ella.

Seeley había estado mirando todo con la boca abierta pero cuando hacia donde iba aquella "interacción" corrió a separarlas.

-¡Ya basta!- les gritó - ¿No ven menudo espectáculo que están montando?- a esa altura era Temperance la que estaba encima de ella, habían cambiado de posición.

-No he venido aquí a soportar que me humillen, así que no me importa.- dijo forzándola.

-Oye tu… suelta a mi novia- cogió a Temperance de la cintura- Quinn quédate dónde estás, yo me encargaré de esto.- y sin soltarla se la llevó fuera, al costado del restaurante ignorando todas las protestas de ella.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame!- le apartó, mirándole fijamente a los ojos- Tengo que pagar la fanta que he derramado.-

-No me importa la maldita fanta- le dijo- ¿Cuál es tu problema?, Quinn no te hizo absolutamente nada-

-Ah, claro que no.- ironizó, mirándose el jersey- Escúchame, eh… chico, no soy una pardilla ¿me oyes? Soy una buena persona, pero no voy a dejar que nadie me trate a su antojo, que nadie me desprecie, porque ante todo soy humana. Se acabó aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No me pienso meter, no os pienso dirigir palabra, pero dejadme en paz.-

-Eso…- apuntó a su jersey- Fue un accidente, te pidió disculpas, pero ¿Qué hiciste tú? Le lanzaste la fanta igualmente, ¿Así quieres que te crea que no quieres nada con nosotros?-

-Perdona pero, ¿dónde estabas cuando sucedió?- preguntó algo más cerca.

-Tempi…- murmuró Sarah en voz baja, asomándose tras la puerta- ¿Estás bien?-

-Eh…sí, Sarah, ya nos vamos.- volvió a mirar a Booth por última vez.

-Ahh claro, y ahora te vas ¿No Tempi?- le miro fijo.

-Imbécil.- rodeó a su hermana por los hombros y volvieron al interior a por sus cosas.

*

¿Tempi? Le provocó risa, un nombre tan dulce para alguien que realmente no lo es, era bastante gracioso. Respiro profundo, estaba harto de su presencia y de sus insultos, volvió al restaurante en donde Quinn estaba sentada en una esquina tocándose el cabello y llorando, eso lo fastidió aun más.

-Hey preciosa.- le besó en la frente- No vale la pena llorar por una estupidez-

-¿Viste lo que le ha hecho a mi pelo?- le miro con ojos llorosos, lo que a Seeley le partió el corazón – Me ha dejado en vergüenza delante de todos-

-Lo sé… pero no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar, yo me encargaré de eso- le sonrió- ¿Te llevo a casa?-

-Sí, claro-

Salieron de McDonald's tomados de la mano, el aun pensando en lo que había sucedido, ella aun con lagrimas en los ojos, él le sonrió y ella sin pensarlo dos veces dejó de caminar y le besó apasionadamente.

-Te quiero Seeley – le dijo cuando se separaron, luego lo volvió a besar.

-Lo sé…- fue lo único que le respondió él cuando vio que en la vereda de enfrente estaba ella, Tempi, quien al darse cuenta que el la observaba miró hacia otro lado, mientras seguramente esperaba el autobús.

*

"¡Es increíble!" se dijo una y otra vez, al verlo. ¿Es que siempre tenía que encontrárselo? Después de lo del McDonald's, seguramente no volvería a pasar por allí en meses. Pero eso no era suficiente. No sólo la harían sufrir, además de ello tendría que ver su cara en todas partes.

Se subió al autobús y se sentó con Sarah en uno de los asientos al final, no podía dejar de pensar en el momento exacto en que la había cogido de la cintura, no podía negar que había sentido algo, como si un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo, o tal vez como una corriente eléctrica, no podía descifrarlo, era extraño pero eso le atraía bastante. Al llegar a casa Peter le preguntó que había pasado con su sweater, no dijo nada y se fue a su habitación, ya antes había conversado con Sarah para que no dijese nada tampoco.

**N/A: Corto, lo sé… pero desde el próximo ya son más largo, i swear :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Y como prometimos… este cap es un poquito más largo :D, es q los que se vienen después superan los límites de largueza hahah.**

**Que rápido pasan las cosas en los fics no?**

**Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios :D**

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

* * *

**Capitulo tres.**

Un par de semanas después, agradecida de seguir con la misma familia, disfrutaba de una mañana en la playa con Sarah. Sentía esa sensación de hermana protectora y se encargaba, realmente, de cuidarla, ayudarla y jugar con ella. Ambas corrían cerca del mar, dejando sus pies marcados en la arena, riendo de forma divertida y acabando sobre el suelo, "rebozadas", haciéndose cosquillas. Escenas como esas la hacían sentir bien.

Seeley caminaba por allí con su hermano. Era como una casualidad, una coincidencia, que él estuviera ahí justo en el mismo momento en el que Temperance jugaba con Sarah, vestida con unos vaqueros cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, aprovechando el día soleado y la buena temperatura para poder meterse en el agua.

*

Había decidido escapar de casa, su padre había llamado para que volviesen antes y su madre, muy a su pesar, estaba reconsiderando la petición, no quería, un par de semanas más en la playa no eran simplemente eso, eran algo más, eran un par de semanas sin él, sin los gritos, sin el alcohol, sin tenerlo cerca. Cogió a Jared, su hermano pequeño y se fueron a la playa solo vestidos con su bañador y una camiseta, no llevaban zapatos, no los necesitaban.

-¿Quieres bañarte enano?- le preguntó mientras se quitaba la camiseta, aun no notaba que Temperance estaba allí.

-Nah, el agua debe estar muy fría…- el pequeño se quitó la camiseta también.

-Ohh ya veo, ¡eres un gallina!- rió tomándolo en brazos y poniéndolo encima de sus hombros mientras se dirigía riendo hacia el mar.

-¡No Seel!- reía él - ¡bájame!-

-Si tu lo dices- lo soltó cayendo de lleno en el agua, Seeley rió – Que conste que tú me lo pediste-

-¡Venganza!- gritó Jared antes de lanzarse sobre él y hundirlo

Minutos después, Seeley andaba hacia atrás mientras huía de su hermano pequeño. Temperance se levantaba del suelo, escapando de los ataques de cosquillas de Sarah. Y de pronto, ¡pom! Un choque ligero de ambas espaldas. Los dos se dieron la vuelta lo más rápido posible.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, lo siento... lo siento.- levantó la vista y alucinó. ¿Es que no existía nadie más en Virginia que ese chico que ya no podía apartar de su cabeza?

-No te preocupes ha sido mi culpa ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto levantando la vista- Ohh tu… ehh lo siento, fue un accidente, ya me voy- caminó hacia la orilla y se sentó a mirar a su hermano que jugaba alegremente con otros niños.

-Lo siento, de verdad.- gritó, mirándole desde lejos- Prometí no volver a molestarte…- metía las cosas en su bolsa.

-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó al ver que guardaba sus cosas.

Brennan suspiró antes de acercarse.

-Es evidente que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien, no quiero tener problemas. Siento… siento lo que le hice a tu novia. Yo… lo siento.- buscó a Sarah con la mirada.

-Está jugando con el enano… digo, con mi hermano- le indico donde estaban.- Yo tampoco quiero tener problemas… siento mucho lo que he podido haber dicho antes- le miró- Mira, no te vayas, la playa es lo suficientemente grande como para los dos.-

Dejó caer el bolso sobre la arena y se sentó al lado del "eterno desconocido".

-Sabes mi nombre.- él la miró y ella sonrió- Sabes cómo me llamo y yo no sé cómo te llamas tú. No creo que sea justo.-

-Me llamo Seeley – sonrió- Lo sé, no es un nombre común.-

-¿Acaso Temperance lo es?-bajó la mirada mientras jugaba con montoncitos de arena.

-No lo sé, nunca había conocido a una chica con el mismo nombre que tu, ni tampoco…- desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hermano- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Voy a cumplir diecisiete.- se arrastró hasta quedar sentada frente a él- ¿Ni tampoco…? ¿Tan prepotente? ¿Tan fea? ¿Tan estúpida?-

-Ninguna de esas… es solo que- se ruborizó un poco- Me gustan tus ojos… no había visto unos con ese color antes…- dijo mientras jugaba con la arena.

-Gracias.- le sonrió sincera- Una lástima que tus amigos no puedan apreciar eso y sólo vean cosas malas en mí.-

-No sé si son tan "amigos", la gente suele ser oportunista, a ellos solo los veo en vacaciones-

-Yo no tengo amigos.- volvió a acomodarse a su lado, prefería no mirarle directamente a los ojos- Puede que después de todo sí que dé un poco de pena.-

-¿Y porque no?-

-Es largo y aburrido, Seeley.- ladeó la vista y al comprobar que él la estaba mirando, centró toda su atención en el horizonte.

-Tengo tiempo.- sonrió antes de recostarse completamente en la arena- Tal vez si tú me cuentas tu historia, yo te cuente la mía-

-Cuando cumplí los quince, mis padres desaparecieron y mi hermano me abandonó. Llevo desde entonces con familias de adopción. Y no es sólo eso, es que debo ser un desastre porque apenas me mantienen con ellos un mes. Eso provoca que me cambie constantemente de ciudad, no me da tiempo a acostumbrarme, a socializarme. Y todo el mundo acaba pensando lo peor de mí.- suspiró, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos un par de segundos- Es mi drama.- y le miró.

-Lo siento…- le cogió la mano, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía la soltó y la poso al lado de la de ella mientras suspiraba- Mi padre… es alcohólico y acostumbra a maltratar a mi familia, no solo físicamente, es por eso que vengo a Virginia cada verano con mi abuelo, para escapar de todo…-

-Debe ser muy duro… siento que tengas que pasar por eso. Si… si alguna…si alguna vez lo necesitas… tendrás mi apoyo.- consiguió decirle difícilmente.

-Gracias…-

Siguieron en silencio tendidos en la arena hasta que minutos más tarde Sarah convenció a Temperance de que nadaran un poco y Jared a Seeley para que jugaran futbol con un par de chicos que había ahí.

Ella comenzó a quitarse lentamente la ropa sin darse cuenta de que Seeley la miraba fijamente, él sabía que no debía mirarla así, tenía novia, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía un físico simplemente perfecto, sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitar todo pensamiento que la incluyera a ella y se dispuso a jugar, su "equipo" iba ganado 3-1 cuando un grupo de sus amigos se acercó a él.

-Hey Seel ¿Qué tal?-

-Todo bien- sonrió- ¿Qué hacen por acá a esta hora?, creía que estarían preparándose para la fiesta de esta noche ¿No había "tanto" que hacer aun?- rió

-Sí, sí pero mira… veníamos pasando y vimos a nuestro juguete favorito- indico a Temperance- ¿Son esas sus cosas?-

-Sí que lo son- Dijo Jared sin saber lo que hacía- ¿Podemos volver a jugar ahora Seel?-

-Dame un momento- le dijo a su hermano- ¿Qué … que van a hacerle?-

-Nada, tío, no te preocupes. Es parte de un plan para ver si está tan buena como parece.- todos rieron.

-¿Tan buena? ¿Cómo?-

-Ei, ¿qué te pasa? Estás dormido.- le dio un codazo y recogió la ropa del suelo- Es para ver, ya sabes, lo que nos gusta…-

-Ni…se...te...ocurra – les dijo furioso - ¿Por qué no se van ya?-

-¿Pero qué te pasa a ti, Seel? Si esto te gusta. ¿Te encuentras bien, tío?-

-Mira Jason, si te digo que te vayas es porque debes irte ¿Me oíste bien?-

El chico le lanzó a otro compañero la ropa de Temperance y este salió corriendo.

-Hablaremos, Seel.- se despedía con una sonrisa.

-No tan rápido- lo agarró de la camiseta- Dile que devuelva la ropa si no quieres que te golpee aquí mismo-

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué mierda tienes con esa chica?- le empujó- Antes te reías, como todos. Sigue siendo la misma huérfana absurda de siempre.-

-No, no lo es- le dijo antes de golpearlo.

-¡Ei!- se tocó la mejilla- ¡Te has vuelto loco!- se apartó, haciendo un gesto a los demás para marcharse- Ahí te quedas con ella.-

-¡Devuelve la ropa!- le gritó.

Ninguno le hizo caso y se marcharon de allí los más rápido, dejando a Booth gritando a pleno pulmón, cuando notó un ligero toque en su hombro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Seeley?- preguntó Temperance, rodeándose con los brazos debido a la pequeña brisa que erizaba el bello.

-Se han… se han llevado tu ropa, ha sido mi culpa, debí haberlo golpeado más fuerte, lo siento, de verdad-

-¿Te has enfrentado a tus amigos por mí?- le miró incrédula- Cada vez me sorprendes más.- sonrió, cogiendo su bolso del suelo.

-Ah… bueno… no ha sido nada, ni siquiera conseguí que devolvieran las cosas-

-Tranquilo, ya me las arreglaré. ¡¡Sarah!!- la llamó y volvió a mirar a Booth- Tengo que irme.-

-Espera…- corrió hacia donde estaban sus cosas- Ten… llévatela- le pasó su camiseta.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas así, Seeley. No quiero ni pensar si tu novia se entera… no quiero tener más discusiones… -

-Es solo una camiseta, Temperance… Quinn no se enterará, lo prometo-

-Está bien. Gracias por todo.- dijo antes de acudir junto a su hermana para volver a casa.

Temperance se las apañó bastante bien con la camiseta, lo cierto es que no se la quitó en todo el día. Le resultaba estúpido. Por muy especial que pareciese, por muy increíblemente guapo que fuera… no estaba a su alcance, para nada. Aún así, consiguió mantenerse en su pensamiento durante mucho tiempo ese día y los restantes.

*****

**N/A: qué rápido cambian las cosas en el fic, ni se imaginan lo que viene después :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Les advertí, las cosas pasan rapidísimo en los fics…**

**Y los caps son más largos :D**

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro.**

Seeley se levantó temprano, era un día soleado, uno de los últimos de verano, por lo que decidió ir a trotar por la playa, debía mantenerse en forma no por nada era el capitán del equipo de basketball de su colegio. Llevaba cerca de treinta minutos trotando cuando se encontró con Sarah y le pregunto por su hermana, estaba en el embarcadero, por lo que no dudo ni un minuto en dirigirse hacia allá.

-Hola tú- le dijo sonriendo mientras abría su botella de agua.

-Eh…hola.- giró la cabeza para mirarle- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Nada…- miró al suelo – Solo estaba trotando-

-Vaya. Pensé que venías a verme a mí.- sonrió, mirando el mar.

-Tal vez… eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma.-

-Creo que me tomas por alguien demasiado inteligente.- rió, levantándose- No quiero decepcionarte, Seeley.-

-Eso no lo sabes… quizás sea yo el que te decepcione…-

-¿Cómo estás?- se acercó hacia él mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos.

-Bien, gracias… disfrutando de mis últimos días aquí antes de volver a la cruda realidad.- sonrió.- ¿Y tu como estas?-

-No sé cuál será mi cruda realidad a partir de ahora.- sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Por qué siempre que nos vemos estamos solos, Seeley?-

-No lo sé… ¿Quieres que llame a alguien más? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- se acerco a ella lentamente.

-No te conozco demasiado tiempo, pero te conozco bien. No te tengo miedo y no, no quiero que llames a nadie.-

-Tienes razón, me conoces mejor que cualquiera de los "amigos" que tengo aquí, curioso ¿No?- seguía acercándose.

-Soy muy observadora.- susurró ya a pocos centímetros de él.

-Eso me gusta… mucho…-

Booth colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Temperance y ella se sorprendió, sujetándole del tirante de la camiseta.

-Seeley…- le miró a los ojos.

-Temperance, yo…- le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

-¡TU!, aléjate de mi novio maldita huérfana- ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Quinn estaba mirándolos.

-Oh, mierda- se separó de Booth rápidamente- ¿No tienes otra vida que seguir los pasos de Seeley?-

-La misma pregunta para ti querida.- sonrió con malicia- ¿Crees que no he notado como lo miras?-

-Bueno, él merece la pena…- le miró, sonriéndole.- Es algo que no puedo decir de ti.-

-Ahora si te has pasado ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?- se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-Quinn, por favor… cálmate- dijo él y le cogió el brazo.

-¡No! ¿Acaso no ves que quiere separarnos?- le preguntó, luego se dirigió hacia Temperance- Seeley es MIO ¿Entendiste?-

-Claro- asintió con la cabeza-Si él está de acuerdo, está bien.-

-Yo… ¿Qué diablos te pasa Quinn?- le preguntó.

-¿Te gusta verdad? ¿Crees que no sé lo que pasó el otro día en la playa? ¿Tan estúpida piensas que soy?-

-¿Y qué problema hay con eso? ¡No iba a dejar que se fuera semi desnuda a su casa!-

-Eres un imbécil Seeley- le dio una bofetada, él se tocó levemente donde le había golpeado.

-Oye, déjale a él. El problema lo tienes conmigo, ¿verdad?-

-Ohh que amor… le huerfanita defendiendo al amor de su vida, abre los ojos idiota, ¿Crees que un chico como él se fijaría el alguien como tú?-

-¡No lo sé! No lo sé…- miró a Seeley, después a Quinn- Pero soy bastante mejor persona que tú.-

-Te equivocas, tú no eres nadie- le empujó.

-Quinn, te has pasado… ya vete-

-No sin antes dejarle un par de cosas claras a la huerfanita- le miró- Eres una imbécil, no vales nada ¿Entendiste? NADA, Seeley jamás se fijaría en ti, métetelo bien en esa cabezota que tienes.- se iba acercando cada vez más a ella por lo que Temperance retrocedía cada vez un paso más.

-¡Ya para Quinn!- la cogió de la cintura para alejarla de ella pero fue demasiado tarde, la había empujado con todas sus fuerzas por lo que Brennan cayó al mar.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-

-Nada- sonrió con malicia- Se cayó sola-

Booth no se pensó demasiado saltar a por ella. La sujetó de la cintura y la ayudó a salir, tendiéndola sobre la arena. No había rastro de Quinn. Temperance abrió los ojos, mirándole. Él le apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro.

-Gracias, Seeley.- le susurró.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto preocupado.

-Bueno, un poco mojada- sonrió, incorporándose- No te preocupes.-

-Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa- se sentó a su lado- Debí haber presentido que Quinn haría algo así-

-No te culpes, Seeley. En serio. No merece la pena.- dijo colocando una mano sobre la rodilla de él.

-Lamento… todo lo que ella te dijo, lo sabes ¿Verdad?-

-Sí. Sé que sientes algo por mí, aunque ese algo sea amistad. Ya es más de lo que he tenido siempre y te lo agradezco.-

-No sé si es solo amistad…- comenzó a jugar con la arena.

-¿Qué?- hizo que le mirara- ¿Es que puedo llegar a gustarte?-

-¿Te sorprendes? ¿Acaso no puedes gustarme?-

-Quiero pensar que sí.- le agarró la mano- ¿Y te irás?-

-Sí… tengo que volver a mi casa- suspiró mientras se acercaba más a ella.

Temperance le soltó la mano.

-Me dejarás aquí sola…-

-No quiero hacerlo pero… mi familia me necesita, no puedo dejar que él les haga más daño, no si puedo evitarlo-

-Lo entiendo.- bajó la mirada- Te echaré de menos…-

-No lo creo- sonrió- Sé que secretamente aun me odias…-

-No- negaba con la cabeza- Me quedaré con tu camiseta, no te la pienso devolver.- sonrió al mirarle de nuevo.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras.- le acaricio suavemente la mejilla acercándose aun más- De hecho, te la regalo-

-Yo no tengo nada que regalarte ahora, ¿qué hago?-

-No hace falta que me regales nada- le miro fijo.

-Espera, ya lo tengo- sujetó su rostro entre ambas manos y le besó por primera vez, sin medida.

-Me gusta tu regalo…-le mordió suavemente el labio inferior.

-Puedes tenerlo las veces que quieras.- sonrió, abrazándole- Sólo hoy.-

-Aww… ¿Y mañana?- se recostó en la arena.

-Me lo pensaré.- le acarició el torso, recostándose a su lado.

-¿Y cuanto te tardas en pensarlo?- la besó otra vez.

-No estarás impaciente, ¿no?- rió- Es una situación complicada. Voy a estar contigo pero a penas voy a tenerte.-

-Tienes razón- se separó lentamente de ella- Pero, ¿Cómo sabes si el destino nos vuelve a juntar?-

-Lo sé porque en mi vida, todas las personas que me importan, siempre se van.- susurró mirando el cielo.

-Pero que se vayan no quiere decir que tú no les importes…-

-Siento como si te conociera desde siempre.- buscó la mirada de él con la suya.

-Tal vez me conoces desde antes ¿Otra vida quizás?- sonrió.

-Oh, venga Seeley… te recordaría. Sería imposible no hacerlo.-

-Tienes razón, soy imposible de olvidar- le lanzó un poco de arena a la ropa.

-Eh… no seas malo.- rió, haciendo ella también lo mismo.- Oh, creo que tengo hambre.-

-Sí quieres…- miró hacia otro lado- Podemos ir a mi casa y comemos algo…-

-Me parece una buena idea.- sonrió.

Caminaron por la orilla de la playa mientras reían y hablaban, cuando llegaron a casa de Seeley este no se sorprendió de que no hubiese nadie, había una nota en la mesita de té en la que le informaban que habían ido a visitar a unos amigos del abuelo a un pueblito cercano y que volverían por la noche. Seeley la hizo pasar hasta su habitación donde cogió la camiseta más pequeña que tenia, unos bóxers y unos pantalones, no iba a dejar que anduviese así mojada y llena de arena luego del incidente de la playa, le indicó donde estaba la ducha y se apresuro a coger ropa para él y dirigirse al otro baño que había en la casa con el fin fe cambiarse también. Una hora después cocinaron juntos pasta con verduras salteadas y se sentaron en la terraza a comer mientras miraban el mar, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando del momento ya que, probablemente nunca se volvería a repetir.

Después de limpiar todo lo que ocuparon mientras cocinaban Seeley la cogió de la mano y la llevó nuevamente a su habitación donde se recostaron sobre su cama y se miraron fijamente durante un rato mientras sonreían.

Brennan se colocó de lado, mirándole fijamente, y sujetó su mano.

-¿Sabes que cada minuto que paso a tu lado me acostumbro más a ti? Después será muy difícil…-

-No… no pienses en lo que pasará después, es mejor disfrutar el momento-

Ella suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Seeley acarició su rostro despacio.

-Lo intento.-

-Lo sé- le besó en la mejilla cerca de los labios.

-Um… ¿tú siempre lo sabes todo?- le miró divertida.

-No, claro que no- rió- Pero me gustaría saberlo, al menos lo que tenga que ver contigo-

-Eso es imposible.- reía, acercándose más hacia él- Todavía tengo que sorprenderte si me das oportunidad…-

-¿Y qué esperas?... sorpréndeme-

Temperance sonrió mientras deslizaba su mano por el vientre de Seeley, debajo de su camiseta, y le besaba a la vez los labios ligeramente. Después negó con la cabeza y arrugó la nariz, ofreciendo una tierna imagen en la que parecía una niña pequeña. Llevó la misma mano hasta su cabello y lo acarició.

-Si me das oportunidad, algún día.-

-No te sorprendas entonces si cualquier día me aparezco en la puerta de tu casa- se acercó hasta que sus labios estaban rozándose y en vez de besarlos. Le acaricio la mejilla y sonrió.

-Así lo espero.- y le besó esta vez de forma más apasionada.

Hay personas que se recuerdan para siempre, las personas que marcan tu vida por una razón u otra, y Seeley sería una de ellas; más que en su cabeza, estaría siempre en su corazón.

Llegó a su casa casi de noche. Emma, su madre adoptiva, ni siquiera le preguntó por qué; sabía que su relación no era demasiado profunda y que sería difícil hablar con ella del amor y todas esas cosas en las que una adolescente pudiera necesitar consejo. Aun así, prefería no estar demasiado vigilada. Se tumbó en la cama sin ni siquiera cenar y cerró los ojos; esa noche soñó con él por primera vez.

*

Eran las tres de la mañana y Seeley no podía dormir, ella estaba constantemente en su cabeza, jamás le había pasado algo así con una chica, en ese momento odiaba todo lo que le dijo e hizo alguna vez, antes de realmente conocerla, si no lo hubiese hecho quizás podrían haber pasado más tiempo juntos y ahora no estaría tan deprimido pensando en que en tan solo un par de días probablemente no volvería a verla jamás.

*

Temperance despertó el domingo temprano. Desde ese viernes no había vuelto a ver a Booth y ya lo extrañaba. Se miró al espejo y no supo si llorar o reír: llevaba puesto un pijama de enormes flores amarillas; tenía el pelo enganchado en una coleta alta, pero a decir verdad la mayoría estaba revuelto y los mechones volaban a su antojo; continuaba medio dormida.

Escuchó sonar el timbre y se dispuso a lavarse los dientes. Abajo, Peter, abrió la puerta y fue el más sorprendido al encontrar a Seeley Booth allí.

-Eh, eh, eh…¡lárgate!- quiso cerrar la puerta pero él se lo impidió con la mano.

-¿Qué te pasa? Solo quiero hablar con Temperance un momento-

-¡Ja! Tú no hablas con gente como ella, ¿no? No vaya a ser que te contagie alguna enfermedad.-

-¡Ohh vamos!, eso ya está en el pasado… hemos arreglado todas nuestras diferencias.-

Peter le miró no muy convencido y se acercó hacia la escalera.

-¡Tempiiii!- gritó- Te buscan aquí abajo. Y date prisa.-

Ella bajó a toda velocidad y cuando vio a Seeley sonrió, acercándose hacia él.

-No debería dejar que me vieras así.- le besó la mejilla.

-Pues lástima, ya me has dejado.- sonrió antes de voltearse hacia a Peter- ¿Vas a quedarte todo el rato vigilando o qué?-

-Sólo quiero proteger a mi hermana.-

-Oh, venga, Pete, está todo bien. Enciérrate en el salón, anda.-

-Ten cuidado.- murmuró al pasar por delante de Seeley y desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Pues ya sabes, ten cuidado.- rió Temperance.

-Creo que mejor me voy ya ¿No?, no vaya a ser que tu hermano me haga algo-

-Bah, es un blandengue.- cuando recordó qué día era, sus ojos cambiaron toda la expresión de su rostro, y tuvo que bajar la mirada.

Seeley notó su expresión y recordó que en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón con mucho cuidado había puesto un regalo para ella, lo sacó lentamente y se lo puso delante

- Es para ti, sé que no es mucho pero… quería darte algo antes de… antes de irme-

Era una margarita preciosa, su flor favorita, la cual no recordó haberle nombrado. La cogió y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Digamos que yo lo sé todo- le acarició el pelo.

-Toma- se llevó las manos hacia la parte de atrás del cuello, para desabrochar su colgante, donde llevaba el símbolo del infinito- Sabes qué es, ¿verdad? Pura ciencia. Una forma de que me lleves contigo a cualquier parte. Es como mi amuleto. Quiero que te lo quedes.- lo dejó sobre su mano.

-No puedo aceptarlo- le dijo con sinceridad- Seguramente te lo ha dado tu familia…-

-Mi padre. Él era profesor. De todos modos, Seeley, quiero que lo tengas tú. Por favor.-

-Está bien…- le dijo después de un rato- Pero solo con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que te lleves la mía contigo- se la quitó del cuello- Es Saint Cristopher, protector de los atletas, de los del ejército y de los viajeros-

Ella la miró, apretándola fuerte en su mano, y volvió a abrazarle.

-Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos, Seeley…-

-Yo también…- le beso suavemente en los labios- Pero sobrevivirás, has encontrado una familia increíble y Peter, bueno… el te defenderá de los idiotas como yo- rió- ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez nos encontremos el próximo verano.-

-Vete ya…- le susurró, dando un paso hacia atrás, al notar que se le aguaban los ojos.

-Hey no llores… te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver- le acaricio la mejilla.

-Por favor, cuídate ¿vale? Y nunca vuelvas a salir con alguien como Quinn. Hay muchísimas chicas que merecen la pena.-

-Ok lo prometo, no más chicas como Quinn- sonrió- Cuídate tu también- se acercó más a ella.

Temperance le sujetó de la camisa y se inclinó para besarlo. Un beso dulce, suave, eterno, donde ninguno de los dos quería separarse. Fue un beso infinito, nunca mejor dicho.

-Adiós…-

-Adios…-

**N/A: Luego de esto…. Comienza lo interesante XD… reviews, como siempre, en el botoncito verde.**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Y como les dije en el otro fic…. Este también lo actualicé**

**1- Es IMPOSIBLE no incluirla en el fic**

**2- Aquí es donde comienza lo interesante.**

**3- Gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

* * *

**Capitulo cinco.**

En poco tiempo se separó de gente que ya quería. Primero Seeley, luego sus hermanos… sólo porque al parecer aquellos padres adoptivos se habían quedado sin trabajo y no podían encargarse de todos. Temperance era la última en llegar y ella se marchaba. "Yo, yo, yo, siempre yo. No soy egocéntrica, pero cuando se trata de hacer daño todos se centran en mí. Me gustaría saber por qué" le había dicho al asistente social que la trasladaba ahora.

-¿Cómo son mis nuevos padres?- preguntó por preguntar, pues lo cierto es que no le interesaba en absoluto.

-Buena gente.- murmuró sin más.

-Quiero morirme…- susurró echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

-No. Eso no es cierto, Temperance.-

-¿¡Y qué sabrás tú!? ¡¡Tú tienes mujer e hijos!! ¿Yo que tengo?- gritaba- ¿Yo qué tengo?- bajaba la voz poco a poco mientras las lágrimas llenaban su rostro.- ¡Estoy completamente sola!-

-Escucha, eres una buena chica, no entiendo tu mala suerte; pero te prometo que hay gente buena en el mundo, gente que estará a tu lado.-

En ese momento pensó en Seeley y una sonrisa apareció entre todo ese mar de lágrimas. Tocó el colgante que él le regaló y ahora llevaba al cuello y suspiró; así consiguió dormirse durante el resto del viaje y dos horas más tarde llegaron a su nueva casa.

No le hicieron falta muchos días con sus nuevos padres para comprender por qué la habían adoptado. "Temperance, lava los platos." "Temperance, friega el suelo." "Temperance, plancha la ropa." Tras la mudanza pasaba a ser la nueva criada y eso no le dejaba demasiado tiempo para estudiar. El señor Drew, su "padre", no se separaba de ella ni un segundo.

-Eso no está terminado, jovencita.-

Brennan observó toda la cocina, impecable, limpia, y volvió a mirarle.

-Yo creo que sí.-

Drew, furioso, se acercó y la sujetó de la cara con fuerza.

-No vuelvas a cuestionar nada de lo que yo te diga, ¿me entiendes?- mientras hablaba, con la otra mano recorría el rostro de ella, observaba sus ojos, le acariciaba el cuello con sus dedos.

-¿Qué…qué está haciendo?- tartamudeó nerviosa, fue entonces cuando la soltó con brusquedad.

-¡Vete arriba!-

Temperance le hizo caso y marchó a su habitación algo asustada. Se tumbó sobre la cama y lloró. Después decidió refugiarse en la lectura de uno de sus libros favoritos y esperó, pacientemente, la llegada de un nuevo día en el que acudir a clase y dejar aquella casa durante unas largas horas.

*

Seeley no estaba nada bien, apenas llegó a su casa su padre armó un escándalo, habían llegado un día después de lo acordado, y él, por defender a su madre se llevó algo más que un insulto y una bofetada, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, al menos ni su madre ni su hermano habían sufrido esta vez.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápido, ya era hora de volver a clases, su último año en el instituto y ya por fin se podría largar a la academia militar y olvidarse de él de una vez por todas.

Cuando llego al instituto estaba abarrotado de gente, ni siquiera había espacio donde estacionar su auto, así que lo aparcó en el primer sitio que pilló, iba atrasadísimo y todo por culpa del trafico que había para llegar al colegio de Jared. Se bajó rápidamente y corrió por las escaleras hacia el cuarto piso donde se encontraba su salón habitual, no miraba por donde iba por lo que de la nada chocó con alguien que venía saliendo del baño de las chicas.

-¡Ángela!- sonrió.

-Booth, yo soy la que llega tarde a clases ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?-

-Tráfico, la nueva escuela de Jared es un lio.- le dijo. Ángela Montenegro era su mejor amiga, se conocían desde que tenían tres años de edad, fueron juntos al jardín de niños y hasta ese día más que tener una relación de amistad eran casi como hermanos. – Y bien… ¿A cuántos chicos les has destrozado el corazón este verano?-

-A menos de los que puedes contar con los dedos de esta mano- rió mientras levantaba su mano derecha.

-Mhhh ¿Por qué será que no me lo creo?- la abrazó mientras caminaban.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque soy la chica más sexy que conoces y porque todos se mueren por mi- sonrió

-Claro… eso era-

-¿Y tú? ¿A cuántas chicas hiciste llorar?-

Seeley suspiró y toco su pecho donde colgaba el regalo que Temperance le había dado.

-A una- sonrió con tristeza.- Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento…-

*

-Clase- anunció el profesor, levantándose- Tenemos una nueva alumna, que al parecer se acaba de trasladar, ¿no es así?- la miró, ella asintió- Os presento a Temperance Brennan y espero colaboración y compañerismo, como siempre.-

Todos parecieron ser bastante simpáticos, al menos muchísimo más que los chicos de Virginia. Buscó sitio con la mirada y sólo descubrió uno en la última fila. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó.

Estaba cansada y tenía sueño, pero era para ella muy importante conseguir una beca para ser estudiante de antropología, y sólo se la darían con sus mejores notas. Así que puso atención y se enganchó lo más rápidamente a la clase.

*

Iban riendo despreocupados hasta que llegaron a la puerta del salón donde los esperaba el profesor de literatura.

-¡Vaya!- sonrió el profesor- Veo que los reyes del instituto se dignan a aparecer-

-Lo siento Hank, digo… profesor Smith… problemas con el tráfico, no volverá a suceder- dijo Seeley

-Primer día nadie se enoja ¿No?- sonrió Ángela.

-Exacto señorita Montenegro, hágame el favor de pasar y tomar asiento- le guiñó un ojo.

-Hey Seel, te he guardado un lugar- le dijo Troy, un chico alto y rubio.

-Gracias amigo- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- ¿Te veo a la salida?- le preguntó a Ángela.

-Eso es obvio, Booth. Sin mí no puedes sobrevivir- sonrió y se fue a sentar a la última fila, al lado de una chica que nunca antes había visto.

-Hola.- susurró Brennan.

-Hola- sonrió – Soy Ángela ¿Tu cómo te llamas?-

-Temperance, pero puedes llamarme Tempi. Soy nueva aquí, supongo que te lo has imaginado al verme.-

-Sí, lo noté… pues bienvenida, espero que seamos buenas amigas, si necesitas ayuda en algo solo dímelo- le dio la mano – A mi o a cualquiera de los chicos-

-Muchas gracias.- sonrió.

-Ohh, no hay nada que agradecer-

El día transcurrió con normalidad para los dos. No se habían visto, ninguno había tenido la oportunidad. A la salida, Angie y Temperance hablaban, ella le dijo algo de hacerse el carnet de biblioteca, y quedaron en verse mañana y poder conocer al resto del grupo. Angela siguió su camino hasta que vio a Booth pasar por su lado a la velocidad de la luz. Le alcanzó.

-¿Regalan donuts en la puerta?- le preguntó, manteniendo su ritmo.

-No, ¿Por qué?- dejo de caminar y el miró- Porque si lo están haciendo me traerías uno ¿Verdad?-

-Claro, Booth, pero no es el caso. ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? Vas a dejar marca en el suelo con las zapatillas.- rió.

-A entrenar ¿Dónde más crees que iría a esta hora?-

-Bien, bien, no te hago perder el tiempo.- le tocó el brazo amigablemente- Ah, he estado hablando con Tempi, la chica nueva… tienes que conocerla.- sonrió, volteándose hacia las taquillas.

Booth sintió como si el corazón se le detenía, no podía ser una simple coincidencia.

-¿Tempi? ¿Cuál Tempi? ¿Te dijo de donde venia? ¿Dónde está ahora?-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?- le miró muy confusa.

-Solo respóndeme Ángela. Por favor-

-No sé de donde viene, es una chica bastante bonita ¿No la has visto? Creo que ahora iba a la biblioteca.-

-Tengo que irme Angie- le besó la mejilla- hablamos después.-

Lo vio marcharse en dirección al gimnasio, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿Acaso el conocía a Tempi de antes? Se preguntó, entonces se le vino a la mente una idea, iría a buscarla a la biblioteca y le preguntaría directamente, se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llegó ahí la vio sentada con un gigantesco libro de anatomía, sonrió y se acercó para sentarse a su lado.

-Hey Tempi ¿Qué tal?-

-Ángela- sonrió- Estoy esperando a que me hagan el carnet de la biblioteca. ¿Y tú?-

-Venía a preguntarte algo-

-Pues hazlo.-

-Tu… ¿Tú conoces a Booth de antes?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cual… cual Booth? ¿Seeley Booth?- Ángela asintió- Sí lo conozco, claro, ¿por qué?-

-Porque le he dicho que he hablado contigo y pensé que le venía un infarto- sonrió.

-¿Cuándo has hablado con él?- no entendía nada- ¿Por teléfono?- y además comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-¡Claro que no!, en el pasillo… Seeley y yo somos los mejores amigos que pueden existir en este planeta- asentía sonriendo.

-¿En…en el pasillo? Un momento, ¿Seeley estudia aquí?- Angie volvió a asentir- Dios mío…- miró hacia todos lados.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Ya me están asustando ¿A ti también te va a dar algo?-

-No puede ser. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Es increíble! Yo…él… oh, por Dios…- comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Te vas? ¿No me vas a decir que está pasando?-

-Es complicado, Ángela. Conocí a Seeley este verano en Virginia. Nos odiábamos muchísimo.- rió nerviosa- Y luego ya no. Eso es básicamente la idea resumida.- guardaba sus apuntes en la carpeta.

-¡Ahh ya sé quién eres!, Seel me contó algo, no mucho, pero está bien- sonrió- ¿No vas a ir a saludarlo?-

-¿Dónde está? ¿Puedes acompañarme?-

-Claro, ven conmigo, están entrenando en el gimnasio.- le tomo de la mano y comenzó prácticamente a arrastrarla por los pasillos.

-Por Dios, Ángela, estoy súper nerviosa. Llevo un mes sin verle. No sé… ¿crees que él quiere verme?-

-Yo diría que sí, estaba como loco, si el entrenador no fuese tan idiotamente gruñón y exigente seguro no se la pensaba dos veces y se escapaba a la biblioteca.-

Después de tanto recorrido, acabaron delante de una puerta doble, enorme y blanca.

-¿Es aquí?- la miró de arriba abajo- Dios… ¿Y cómo estoy? Bueno, es evidente que fatal, porque llevo semanas sin dormir bien. No tengo tiempo para nada. Esto es una estupidez. ¿De verdad que él está ahí dentro?- se mordió el labio- No, yo no puedo.- se apartó.

-Ohh vamos, claro que puedes- abrió la puerta y le empujo para que entrase.

*

Seeley estaba en medio de un partido de entrenamiento, pero su mente estaba totalmente en la luna, o en cualquier otro lado, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por concentrarse en el balón.

Temperance se encaminó hacia los asientos sin hacer el más mínimo ruido: no quería molestar a ese entrenador tan gruñón y exigente. Su mirada divagaba sin cesar, en busca de un solo rostro, de una sola persona. Una vez lo vio, estuvo tentada a salir de nuevo; Angie le miraba desde la puerta entreabierta, mientras le hacia un gesto de aprobación. ¿Y qué iba a hacer ella ahora?

-Bien chicos…- dijo el entrenador- Ultimo punto gana-

-¡NO! Pero si vamos ganando nosotros- replico un chico del mismo equipo de Seeley.

-No te preocupes Finn, ganaremos de todos modos.- le dijo Seeley.

Comenzaron a pasarse la pelota rápidamente, los del equipo contrario llevaban la delantera pero el mismo chico que se había quejado antes se hizo de la pelota y comenzó a correr lanzándosela a sus compañeros y cuando finalmente llegó a las manos de Seeley, éste la clavó perfectamente en el aro.

-¡¡¡SII!!!- gritaron sus compañeros de equipo.

-Te lo dije, nadie nos gana.- sonrió Seeley.

Él levanto la vista y se encontró con la de Temperance. En ese momento no escuchaba las voces de nadie más. Soltó el balón que había recuperado después del tiro y atravesó de un salto la barrera protectora de los partidos; después subió las escaleras hasta encontrarse cara a cara con ella, con la chica que tanto añoraba.

-Hola, Seeley…- murmuró difícilmente, pues apenas le salían las palabras, apenas podía moverse.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- le acarició la mejilla.

-Esperarte, ¿no lo ves?- sonrió, y sin más le dio el abrazo que durante tanto tiempo había reservado para él.

-Te extrañé un montón, no sabes cuánto- sus manos lentamente recorrían la espalda de ella.

-Lo cierto es que puedo hacerme una idea.- sonrió, refugiando su rostro en el cuello de él, donde le dio un ligero beso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Hace dos semanas. Me matriculé en este instituto sin saber que estabas en él.- le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos- Nada va bien, Seeley.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?-posó las manos en su cintura y la atrajo aun más a él.

-Me han vuelto a trasladar. Ya no tengo hermanos. Vivo con una pareja mayor que… que…- movió la cabeza- No importa. Déjalo. Esto debe de ser un momento feliz nada más-

-Sí importa, a mi me importa.- volvió a abrazarle.- Sabes que puedes contármelo.-

-Y lo haré. Pero déjame disfrutar de ti ahora.- le acariciaba el pelo mientras le miraba en silencio.

-Mhh…- le dio un suave beso en los labios.- Como quieras.-

-Ahora tengo que irme a casa, pero me gustaría verte después.- sonrió, sujetándole la mano- A no ser que estés ocupado.-

-Mmm, Déjame pensarlo- sonrió- Claro que podemos vernos, todas las veces que quieras.-

-Te tomaré la palabra.- le dio un beso fugaz antes de separase.

-Espera un minuto…- le cogió la cara entre las manos y le beso apasionadamente por un largo rato- Ahora si puedes irte si quieres…- sonrió.

-Oh, créeme, no quiero.- dijo comprobando lo difícil que le resultaba soltarle la mano.-Nos vemos luego.-

-Ok, nos vemos luego.- le miró fijo.

Temperance miró sus manos, las cuales seguían entrelazadas.

-No puedo.- rió.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco…-

-Me da miedo.- se acercó a abrazarle- No quiero tener que volver a separarme de ti.- le habló al oído.

-No lo harás, lo prometo.-

-Está bien.- se separó y le sonrió- Ahora sí que me voy.- le dio un último beso antes de desaparecer tras las puerta.

Al otro lado estaba Ángela, que al parecer estaba muy interesada en saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Brennan le abrazó, lo que la dejó bastante sorprendida, pero correspondió igual de emocionada.

-Eres genial.- le dijo al separarse.

-Lo sé- sonrió- Ahora dime… ¿Porqué soy tan genial?-

-Por traerme hasta él.- comenzaron a caminar- Buff… me moría por verle otra vez.-

-¿Y porque no lo buscaste entonces?-

-Prometo que te contaré algún día toda la historia, si no lo hace él primero.- sonrió.

-Ohh sí que lo hará, de forma voluntaria o no-

**-**

**N/A: Reencuentro chananaaa na na naaa q lindo :P, nos vemos el prox cap.**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Compli: Te extraño muchísimo :S**

**Este cap es bastante corto :P…**

**Y hoy…. BONES *yay* ESE capítulo tan esperado *babas***

**Gracias por pasar :D**

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

* * *

**Capitulo seis.**

El viernes de esa misma semana Seeley estaba totalmente nervioso, le había pedido a Temperance una cita, irían al cine y luego a comer, ambos habían dicho en sus respectivas casas que llegarían tarde, habían actividades extracurriculares obligatorias en el instituto.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando se encontraron en la puerta del gimnasio, Seeley venia saliendo de las duchas, había tenido entrenamiento y Temperance venía de la biblioteca, no había querido ir a mirar mientras entrenaba porque eso la ponía aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Hola- sonrió él.

-Hombre, mi jugador favorito… ¿Qué tal estás?-

-Bien…- la miró curioso- ¿Acaso tienes en mente otros jugadores?-

Ella rió, acercándose a él lo máximo posible y dándole un corto y tierno beso en los labios.

-Eres el único.-

-Lo sé- sonrió- Y lo seguiré siendo por muchísimo tiempo más.-

-Es así, sinceramente. ¿Nos vamos a ir ya?-

-Sí, si claro- la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a los estacionamientos.

Nunca se habían sentido tan bien juntos, ni tan libres. Pidieron en un tailandés, donde comieron tranquilamente en una animada conversación; jugaron; bromearon; prestaron atención a la película dedicándose de tanto en cuando alguna caricia o beso; rieron; fueron incluso el centro de atención cuando Seeley fingía hablar con un muñeco en medio del centro comercial y ella reía sin parar.

Se desearon muchísimo. Ambos pudieron comprender lo mucho que ya se necesitaban, sabiendo que no se conocían demasiado tiempo, aunque sí muy bien. Booth no podía evitar mirarla embelesado cada vez que sonreía, o intentaba robarle un beso, o fruncía el ceño cuando algo no le

Había sonado bien; se estaba volviendo completamente loco, loco por ella. Temperance no podía pensar en otra cosa, en otra persona, en nada que no fuera Seeley.

A la salida, antes de subir en el coche, decidieron pasear un poco por el parque. Booth la cogía de la cintura mientras Brennan apoyaba la cabeza sobre él. Caminaban en silencio.

-Me lo he pasado tan bien, Seeley…-

-Me alegro que te haya gustado.- le sonrió.

-Sí. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me divertía tanto. Bueno, eres el payaso de mi vida.- rió, acariciándole el pelo.

-Mhh pues ahí hay un problema… no me gustan los payasos-

-¿Y yo?- se colocó frente a él, deteniéndole con una mano. -¿Te gusto yo?-

-¿No lo has notado?-

-Quiero que me lo digas…-

-Si no me gustaras, ¿Crees que estaría aquí contigo?-

-Seeley.- le miró a los ojos- Por favor, dímelo.-

-Sí, me gustas… tanto que no hay ningún momento en el día en el que deje de pensar en ti-

-¿Me vas a pedir que sea tu novia o tengo que hacerlo yo?- sonrió.

-Eso depende… primero tendrías que decirme si yo te gusto también- sonrió- No quiero luego que me rechaces.-

Temperance suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

-No solo me gustas, es que te adoro. Eres el único motivo por el que sigo aquí, de verdad.-

Él sonrió, eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-Entonces, Temperance Brennan…- se acercó a ella- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-

-Siempre.- le abrazó. Durante un minuto, quizá dos, quizá cinco.

-¿Y mi beso?-

-Primero tendrás que cogerme.- rió, comenzando a correr.

-Para que veas que soy bueno, te daré ventaja…- rió – Uno… dos… ¡Diez!, voy por ti- comenzó a correr.

Brennan no miraba hacia atrás. Lo cierto es que era rápida, pero Seeley era aún más y se acercaba poco a poco. Cuando volvió la cabeza y lo vio, intentó aumentar la velocidad, pero ya era tarde. Booth la cogió del brazo, volteándola, y la besó mientras caían sobre el césped, sin dejar de reír.

-No vale.- hizo un puchero- Ni siquiera has contado hasta diez.-

-¡Sí que conté! Tu no me oíste…- se puso encima de ella para que no escapara- Ahora quiero mi beso.-

-Que morro tienes.- sonrió, colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Seeley, ofreciéndole uno de sus mejores besos.

-Mmhh eso está mejor.- le dijo cuando se separaron mientras se recostaba a su lado.

-Me quedaría aquí contigo toda la vida.- le cogió la mano- ¿Tú no?- ambos miraban el cielo.

-No lo sé, me gustaría irme lejos de aquí, de todos los problemas.- suspiró- ¿Te irás conmigo?-

-Iría a cualquier sitio contigo.- sonrió, besándole la mejilla- Pero ahora deberíamos volver a casa.- dijo incorporándose.

-Noooo…- la abrazó dejándola encima de él- … Cinco minutos más… por favor- el dijo antes de besarla otra vez.

-Está bien, vale.- sonrió- Cómo negártelo…-

Luego de estar cinco minutos, que en realidad fueron veinte, tirados en el pasto besándose como si no hubiese mañana, se levantaron rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia el auto de Seeley, mientras el conducía ella le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla, sus manos permanecieron entrelazadas todo el camino.

Temperance le pidió que estacionara en la esquina, no quería tener problemas en su casa si la llegaban a sorprender con él, así que él hizo lo que le pidió.

-Mañana es sábado- le miró- ¿No nos veremos hasta el lunes? ¿Puedo llamarte siquiera?-

-Claro que puedes llamarme. Podemos vernos. En cuanto termine las tareas puedo escaparme un rato contigo. ¿Te parece?-

-Me encanta la idea- le besó la mejilla- Estaré esperando entonces que me llames.-

-Buenas noches, cielo.- le acarició la barbilla con la mano antes de besarle.

-Buenas noches…- sonrió- Sueña conmigo.-

Brennan llegó a la puerta, miró el reloj y su expresión cambió. Tuvo que armarse de valor para entrar. Dejó las llaves colgadas en la entrada y avanzó silenciosamente hacia las escaleras, con la luz apagada.

-Temperance.-

Escuchó su nombre y cerró los ojos. Era imposible que estuviera esperándola levantado.

-¿Si?-

-Tienes que fregar los platos.-

-¿No puedo hacerlo mañana por la mañana? Me levantaré temprano, lo prometo.-

-Haz lo que te digo, ¡Ahora!-

Al ver la oscura figura de Drew frente a ella, se quitó la chaqueta y se dirigió a la cocina. No podía quejarse, no podía excusarse, no podía estar cansada ni enferma; la tarea era algo incuestionable. Abrió el paso del agua mientras echaba el jabón a la esponja y comenzó a fregar.

El agua emanaba muchísimo vapor, señal de que estaba demasiado caliente, pero él no la dejó parar: la miraba fijamente, sin pestañear. "Sigue" le dijo. Durante los dos primeros platos intentó no tocar el agua con las manos pero era algo inevitable y el tercer intento le salió mal. El contacto con la piel le produjo una quemadura, haciendo que soltara el plato de repente y cayera al suelo.

-Yo no quería… yo… el agua estaba demasiado caliente…no quería…-

-No querías fregar.-

-¡Nooo! No quería romperlo.-

-Si no querías fregar, lo has conseguido.-

Sintió dolor, pero ni siquiera fue por la quemadura, sino más bien por la que ahora le esperaba. Intentó recogerlo todo rápidamente. Frente a ella aparecieron los pies de Drew. Miró hacia arriba.

-¡Levántate!-

-Tengo que recoger esto y…-

-¡He dicho que te levantes!- gritó, cogiéndola del brazo con fuerza.

La llevó arrastras hacia el garaje. Sacó las llaves del coche de su bolsillo y abrió el maletero. Temperance no entendía nada.

-Métete ahí.-

-¿¿Qué?? ¡No! Por favor… lo siento…¡No!- las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos.

-Lo haré yo.-

La cogió en brazos y, a la fuerza, aguantando súplicas y llantos, la metió en el maletero y cerró.

-¡No! Por favor… por favor no me dejes aquí encerrada… no quería romperlo…- daba golpes con las manos- Por favor…- y lloraba sin saber qué hacer.

-Así aprenderás.- murmuró Drew, antes de cerrar la puerta del garaje y apagar la luz.

**N/A: Sé que nos odian pero advertimos a sería Angs/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Family/Friendship haha q larga la categoría… reviews???**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Compliiii mejórate ya que hay que escribir el de navidad…**

**No sé que fic actualizare después asi que les toca elegir entre los cuatro que tenemos en progreso :D**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

* * *

**Capitulo siete.**

Al día siguiente Seeley se despertó de buen ánimo, era un día frío de otoño pero no le importó, seguía siendo un día perfecto, después de su rutina de ejercicios habitual se duchó rápidamente y buscó entre su mejor ropa algo que ponerse, su novia, Temperance, lo llamaría en cualquier momento para que pasara por ella y disfrutarían de un rato juntos.

Almorzó con su madre y su hermano y luego se dispuso a leer mientras esperaba, pero la llamada nunca llegó, ya eran las siete de la tarde y no había ni señales de Temperance por lo que decidió llamarla a su móvil.

Lo que nadie sabía, lo que nadie se imaginaba, era dónde se encontraba ella. Había pasado una noche horrible y no se encontraba bien. Tenía frío y tenía miedo. No sabía ni siquiera ni la hora, por mucho que mirara su reloj todo estaba oscuro allí dentro. Había intentado golpear con más fuerza pero si algo tenía claro es que ella sola no saldría de allí; incluso gritó por si alguien la escuchaba y podía ayudarla, pero nada. El tiempo seguía pasando sin nada que poder hacer.

En su casa, Seeley estaba histérico, ya le había llamado por lo menos unas treinta veces al celular y nada, nadie contestaba, miles de escenarios pasaban por su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz hasta que no aguantó más, cogió una chaqueta y sus llaves y condujo lo más rápido que la ley le permitía sin importarle lo que pasaría en casa de Temperance cuando lo viesen allí. Cuando llegó se bajó de un salto y tocó a la puerta.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Drew nada más abrir, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Seeley Booth, señor- le dijo- Venía a ver a Temperance-

-No está en casa. Ven otro día, chico.-

-¿Me podría decir dónde está?, es que teníamos que hacer un trabajo de ciencias hoy y no me ha respondido el móvil en todo el día-

El hombre miró hacia el interior de la casa, después volvió a observar a Seeley.

-¡Y cómo lo voy a saber! Esta chica nunca nos informa de nada.-

-Oh claro, ¿Cómo va a saber usted dónde está metida "su hija"?, no se preocupe, seguiré llamándola al móvil.- le miró con desconfianza- Gracias por su ayuda.-

-Sí, sí…- cerró con brusquedad.

Se fue a su coche y esperó, en algún momento el idiota ese tendría que salir de la casa, casi una hora después lo vio salir mientras encendía un cigarrillo y caminaba en dirección contraria de donde estaba él. Se bajó rápidamente del carro y se dirigió al garaje, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero al mirar por el costado vio que la pequeña ventana de ventilación estaba abierta y no dudo un segundo en meterse por ahí, era tan pequeña o el tan grande que apenas pudo entrar, al parecer no había nadie más en casa, todo estaba en silencio por lo que se asustó completamente cuando sin querer chocó con un montón de escobas haciendo que estas cayeran y golpearan unos recipientes de plástico.

-¡Mierda!- dijo cuando sintió el ruido.

-¿Seeley?- reconoció la voz y dio un par de golpes a la puerta del maletero- ¿Seeley estás ahí?-

-¿Temperance?- miro a su alrededor- ¿Dónde estás?-

-Sácame de aquí, por Dios…- seguía golpeando desde dentro- No puedo más…-

-Dame un segundo…- buscó algo con que abrir el maletero pero no había nada, decidió arriesgarse y entrar a la casa en busca de llaves- Espera un momento, no me tardo.-

Entro desesperado, buscó en la cocina y en el living hasta que por fin las vio, colgadas en la entrada, las sacó y volvió corriendo al garaje, sus manos temblaban tratando de meter la llave en la cerradura.

-Ya esta… ya esta…- la cogió en brazos y la sacó de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

-Oh, Dios mío…- se abrazó a él, llorando- Gracias. Gracias, Seeley.- respiraba rápidamente.

-Hey tranquila- le besó en la frente mientras le acariciaba lentamente la espalda- Respira… todo estará bien-

-¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo he estado ahí dentro?- se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano.

-No lo sé… hoy es sábado son las…- miró su reloj- Bueno ya es domingo… ¿Quién te hizo esto?-

-Rompí un plato.- se miró la mano- Me quemé.- miró a Booth con los ojos aguados.

Tomo su mano entre las suyas y le beso un par de veces donde se encontraba la quemadura, cuando la volvió a mirar el también tenía los ojos aguados.

-¿Y por culpa de un maldito plato roto te hizo esto?-

-Eso creo.- volvió a refugiarse entre sus brazos.

-Mira como te ha dejado- la abrazó aun más a él, con cuidado- Esto no va a quedar así…-

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?-

-Claro… hoy, mañana, todas las noches que quieras- se levantó llevándola con él- Vamos por algo de tu ropa…-

Temperance le miraba mientras Booth metía en la mochila lo primero que encontraba al alcance. Ella no tenía fuerzas. Una vez todo listo, bajaron hasta el coche. Seeley arrancó sin mirar atrás. Conducía despacio mientras ella miraba fijamente hacia delante, en silencio. Él le agarró la mano y Brennan la sujetó con fuerza.

-Primero iremos al hospital…-

-Te quiero.- susurró sin ni siquiera mirarle. No era el momento ni el lugar para decírselo, pero fue así como llegó.

-Y yo a ti, mucho- suspiró- Ni te imaginas todo lo que sufrí cuando no contestabas el móvil, pero no te preocupes, ese bastardo jamás volverá a hacerte daño, lo juro-

-No quiero ir al hospital. Estoy bien.-

-¿Segura?-

-Sólo quiero abrazarte.-

-Ok… ven acá- se estacionó y el hizo espacio para que se sentara sobre él.

-Te quiero.- volvió a decir, acariciándole el rostro con una mano- Nunca te he odiado. Fingía hacerlo.-

-¿Qué?- rió- ¡Noo! Imposible, había jurado que querías matarme, a Tom, a Quinn y a mí-

-A ti no.- sonrió por fin- Te calé desde el principio. Yo también lo sé todo.-

-Ahh pero no sabes tanto como yo.- le beso en la nariz suavemente- Yo también tengo algo que decir… tampoco te odié, nunca podría hacerlo.-

-Te agradezco mucho que estés a mi lado.-

-No tienes nada que agradecerme… ¿Qué te parece si entramos a mi casa? Ya es tarde…-

-Sí, vamos.- le cogió la mano sin ninguna intención de soltarla.

Seeley abrió la puerta con cuidado y la condujo hacia su habitación en el segundo piso, era bastante amplia y cómoda, abrió uno de sus cajones, sacó una camiseta y unos bóxers y la condujo hasta su baño, abrió la llave de la ducha, reguló la temperatura y le dijo que se duchara mientras él le preparaba algo de comer.

Bajó a la cocina y preparó unos spaguettis bolognesa, un plato con frutas y un par de jugos naturales, él tampoco había comido en horas, ordenó todo lo que había ocupado y puso en una bandeja toda la comida, apagando la luz antes de subir nuevamente.

Temperance, una vez terminada la ducha, se tumbó en la cama. Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido, en lo que le habían hecho, y cómo volvería a pisar esa casa con normalidad. Cuando vio aparecer a Seeley con toda la comida se incorporó, sonriendo.

-Todo tiene una pinta estupenda, sobre todo ahora que me muero de hambre.-

-Pues adelante, probaras las maravillas que Seeley Booth sabe cocinar…-

Cogió algo de fruta y se la llevó a la boca. Él no dejaba de mirarla.

-Come, cielo.- sonrió- ¿Qué ocurre?- se miró- ¿Estoy guapa con tu ropa gigante?- bromeó.

-Ohh ahora me estás haciendo sentir gordo- se miró el estómago mientras sonreía.

-No seas estúpido, Seeley. Toma.- le ofreció un trozo de fruta que ella misma le puso en la boca. Sus dedos rozaron los labios de él. Se miraron fijamente hasta que ella sonrió.

-Ven, acércate…- ella se acerco lo suficiente para que Seeley extinguiera rápidamente la distancia entre ellos con un suave beso- Tenía ganas de hacer eso…-

-Y yo tenía ganas de que lo hicieras.- probó los espaguetis. -Mmmm… que ricos, aunque siempre me recuerdan a la película de la dama y el vagabundo, ¿a ti no?-

-Sí, es una película muy bonita- le sonrió pícaro antes de llevarse un poco de espagueti a la boca.-Ya verás….- volvió a comer.

-¿Qué voy a ver? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver?- besó despacio la mejilla de su novio y poco a poco fue bajando hacia el cuello- Enséñame, anda.-

-Nah… ¿Porqué tan ansiosa?-

-Porque eres increíblemente atractivo.- le sonrió muy cerca, después se apartó- No quería decir eso.-

-Lo siento, ya lo dijiste, ahora ya no lo puedes negar- Se arrodilló en la cama y cogió un poco de pasta- ¿Quieres?-

-Quiero.-

-Abre la boca-

-Curioso.- sonrió, haciendo lo que él le había dicho.

Cuando iba a darle los spaguettis en la boca decidió que era mejor compartirlos, por lo que la beso justo en el momento en que iba a comérselos.

-¿Qué es lo curioso?- le pregunto cuándo se separaron.

-La situación- se colocó a su lado de rodillas y deslizó ambas manos por el torso de Seeley.

-¿Y por qué?-

-Porque pensé que después de lo que ha sucedido no podría olvidar, y en estos momentos solo me acuerdo de ti y de algo estúpido que dije antes de que te fueras.-

-Mhh ¿Y qué es lo estúpido que me dijiste?.-

Temperance no contestó, se acercó hasta que ambos cuerpos se tocaron, mientras le quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba al suelo. Acarició sus hombros. Acarició también sus labios con un beso. Acarició su cuello con las dos manos. Él le miró a los ojos.

-Ya sé que me quieres, ahora sólo necesito que me ames.-

-¿Y cómo sabes si no te he amado siempre?-

-No lo has hecho. Lo habría notado, ¿no?- sonrió, recostándose sobre la cama e indicándole con la mano que se acercara.

-Tal vez no te has fijado bien aun-

Temperance arqueó las cejas, se incorporó y sujetó a Seeley del brazo para atraerlo junto a ella.

-Está bien, cielo, me amas aquí…- tocó su torso, justo donde estaba su corazón- Ahora hazlo con todo tu cuerpo.-

Él la miró sorprendido, no esperaba que le dijese eso tan pronto.

-¿Estás segura?-

-¿Te parezco poco convencida?- susurró sin apartar de su rostro una pícara sonrisa a la vez que también se quitaba la camiseta que Booth le había dejado.

-No, es solo que… no quiero que pienses que tienes que hacerlo solo porque te estás quedando aquí-

-Eso suena a excusa.- le besó de forma pasional.- Yo no necesito ninguna excusa.-

-Solo dime una cosa…- le miró a los ojos- ¿Has… has hecho esto antes?-

-No.- bajó la mirada- Pero está bien, sé lo que quiero, no me da miedo.-

-Ok…- suspiró- Entonces tendremos que aprender juntos…-

-Tú… ¿tampoco? Pues debes perdonarme, porque lo di por hecho. Quinn parecía… no sé… bastante activa en ese sentido.- le acariciaba el brazo despacio.

-No voy a negar que he tenido varias novias… y que con algunas he hecho… algunas cosas pero… jamás, ya sabes…- sonrió avergonzado- Y Quinn… lo intentó, el primer día en que te vi pero no pude hacerlo-

-¿Por qué no pudiste? ¿No la querías?-

-No es eso… es solo que no era la indicada-

-¿Y yo sí lo soy?- sonrió, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos.

-Sí… lo eres-

Brennan se acercó a besarlo, demostrándole confianza y amor, todo lo necesario para emprender ese camino juntos. Mientras recorría su espalda se le ocurrió mirar hacia la puerta, que estaba entreabierta.

-Eh…Seeley, ¿no deberías cerrar?-

-Ohh, claro- se levantó rápidamente y le hecho cerrojo a la puerta para luego apagar la luz, lo único que los iluminaba era la luz de la luna.

Cuando volvió a la cama se metió bajo las sábanas y le indicó a ella que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez cubiertos comenzaron a besarse lentamente mientras sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de piel que encontraban, cuando la poca ropa que llevaban puesta comenzó a transformarse en obstáculo para su exploración fueron quitándola poco a poco hasta que ya no había nada más entre ellos.

Ambos, de forma inexperta pero muy consciente, invirtieron su tiempo en conocerse completamente, en indagar en cada rincón antes de pasar al siguiente paso. Booth tenía en la cabeza todo el tiempo un único pensamiento, y es que no quería hacerle daño ni nada que pudiera incomodarla, así que se movía con bastante cuidado, acariciándola delicadamente

Mediante un movimiento limpio y acompasado intentó transmitirle todas las emociones posibles; intentó hacerle sentir que la amaba, que de eso se trataba. Cada vez que se miraban, sus ojos podían decir mucho más que sus palabras. Todo iba bien y funcionó perfectamente hasta que la luz de la luna dejó de reflejarse sobre el suelo de la habitación. Entonces ya solo quedaba el rastro de los besos, el dibujo de una sonrisa, las manos entrelazadas y los ojos que descansaban plácidamente en la oscuridad.

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Si quieren más ya saben, el botón verde les espera :D**


End file.
